Angels don't deserve to die
by Lunara Stormrider Moonbeam
Summary: Seto is deeply in love with a vampire named Augustin. Yet Augustin's last relationship haunts him and he makes the same mistakes. Can Augustin stil love him? Or will he leave him?


Lunara: Hello! Lunara-san here! My friend Leo had decided to help me on the first Yaoi hentai we've ever decided to write!  
Leo: Of course it was my brilliance who thought of the whole thing, Lunara, my companion merely wrote it down, me having troubles and all ^-^  
Lunara: . *sharpens sword* It was both of us that had worked on it and thought of everything! Besides. I'm actually IN the story! ^^;;  
Leo: That's because you're so selfish, only thinking of yourself!!! But we shouldn't keep the readers waiting *under her breath* we'll continue this later!!   
~An orange cat and a white snake appear~  
Lunara: Oh yeah! We still have the disclaimer! Ayame! My dear snake. Please do the disclaimer for us!  
Ayame: *turns back to his normal form* Lunara and Leo do not own Seto, Marik, Gourry, Mokuba, Sephiroth, and Marth. Gryph and Nicky also do not belong to them because they are a friend's.  
Lunara: *huggles Ayame* I love you!!!!!   
Ayame: *turns back into a snake* -.-;; *sighs* I was naked while doing a disclaimer, then returned to my snake form. Today is not my day.  
Leo: And of course me and Kyou are always the ones left out @.@  
Kyou: *hisses* stupid snake.  
Lunara: *picks up Ayame* ^^;; Gomen Aya-san! I forgot about your curse for a moment, but it is cold outside, so you would need to be near something warm...  
Ayame: *wraps around Lunara arm* Fine. I'll stay here.  
Kyou: Hentai snake.  
Lunara: ^^;; Well ENJOY!!!!! Oh! Read and Review readers! Flames will be used to burn Sephiroth's hair off.  
Sephiroth: No! Don't flame! I love my hair!  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Name: Angels don't deserve to cry  
Rating: R (Lunara: For really weird and Retarded! Leo: Quiet you! *hits Lunara with a mallet* Lunara: @.@ Ow... That hurt... *faints*)  
Type: Yaoi. (Lunara: GuyXGuy! If you no like then you no read! Leo: Keep your mouth shut!!! *hits Lunara with the mallet again* Lunara: @.@ Ow.... Pain.... *faints again*)  
Pairing: SetoXAugustin (Lunara: Augustin's a dear friend so keep your traps shut about the pairing! Leo: *eye twitches* Eye twitching! *tightens grip on mallet and hits Lunara again* Lunara: @.@ .... *faints once more* Leo: I think I hit her too hard. . Must dispose of the body now...)  
***means slipts between Present and Flashback  
"..."means speaking  
'...' means thoughts  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter # 1: What have I done?  
  
Seto looked out the window to his room, rain hitting the pane of glass that separated him from the outside world. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist as red hair draped over his shoulder.  
"Something wrong Seto-kun?" a voice that sounded as soft as silk entered his ears, making Seto weak in the knees.  
"N-nothing Augustin. I wasn't thinking about anything."  
"Liar," Augustin hissed. He spun Seto around to face him and placed a bruising kiss upon Seto's lips.  
Seto moaned into the kiss and parted his lips to allow Augustin entrance into his mouth. The latter wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring every crevice. Tongue's battling for dominance in Seto's mouth. The kiss soon broke to let both men to breathe.  
"Mmm. Seto. You taste much better than you ever have. I'm in bliss when I taste your lips."  
Hearing this made Seto blush, he draped his arms over Augustin's shoulders, "Do you like making me blush?"  
The red-head nodded, kissing Seto's soft neck, "Mmm.... Seto-kun. I love you so much. I don't know what I ever did without you."  
Seto laughed, "You were in a very foolish relationship with an idiot who's name shall never be spoken. I don't want to see tears in your eyes anymore."  
Augustin rested his head against Seto's chest and breathed in the scent of the brunette he was with. He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and sighed, "Can it be that you don't want to see pale cheeks stained by tears of blood?"  
Seto looked down once blue eyes met with deep pools of emerald and sapphire mixed into one, "I never want to see you cry Augustin. You're too beautiful to ever let tears fall on your face. You are my angel and angels are not supposed to cry."  
The red-head smiled, "Seto. The only reason I would ever cry now is because I'm so happy to be with you. You saved me when I never wanted to live again. The only wish I have now is to die in your arms."  
The two fell into a passionate embrace, pressing their lips together once more. Seto ran his fingers through Augustin's mane of red hair, relishing in the heaven he was in now that Augustin was in his life. He remembered when he had first met Augustin, the two were always at each others throats and arguing was the only thing they ever did.  
********************************  
The two had began arguing once again, about what this time? No one could remember. Seto and Augustin were always arguing and would rarely stop.  
"I'm not going to argue anymore Seto!" Augustin spat out at Seto.  
"Well I am!" Seto quickly replied.  
"Not unless you want to be my lunch," Augustin flashed his fangs and smiled, "I haven't eaten in days."  
The brunette swallowed and quickly sat down in one of the large chairs in the room they were in at the castle. Tracey was sitting with Mokuba in her lap, brushing the smaller Kaiba's hair. Lunara and Gourry sat in one of the corners making out with Claudius and Gryph in the opposite corner doing the same thing. Marik was sitting calmly in Marth's lap in front of the fireplace, the light of the flames illuminating their features. Nicky sat near Tracey and Mokuba, eating chocolate with a content look on her face. Sephiroth, the last person in the room, walked up to Augustin and wrapped his arms around the vampire's slim waist.  
"Augustin. Don't waste your breath on this fool. He'll never listen to reason."  
Watching Sephiroth holding Augustin made Seto's blood boil, the firey-haired vampire needed someone better than Sephiroth. Someone who actually cared, like him, but he knew that would never happen. What would anyone see in him. He was weak, couldn't fight and could only duel. Sepiroth was superior to him physically and perhaps mentally. Augustin nodded and followed Sephiorth out of the room, looking back at Seto with what seemed to be longing in his green and blue eyes.  
Once Sephiroth made sure they were away from everyone else, he slammed Augustin against the wall. Grabbing the latter by the neck and raising him up the wall so that his feet didn't touch the ground, Sephiroth growled.  
"I saw the looks you were giving Seto! You want him! You selfish whore!" Sephiroth's hand flew under the collar of Augustin's shirt and rubbed a silver collar locked to which only Sephiroth had the key, "You are mine, Augustin. Remember that. Mine to do with as I please. Who do you belong to Augustin?"  
Augustin's mind was screaming for him to say Seto, yet his mouth knew what to say otherwise, "Y-you Sephiroth. I belong to you."  
Sephiroth let an evil smile play across his lips before kissing Augustin fiercely and biting down on Augustin's bottom lip, causing the vampire to yelp into the kiss as he lapped up the blood that fell from the wound. The silver haired one soon broke away from the kiss as his fingers became entwined in Augustin's hair. Using this to his advantage, Sephiroth pulled Augustin away to their room. Unbeknownst to the couple, a pair of cerulean eyes watched them with intent.   
*************************  
Augustin placed a hand on the brunette's chest, "Seto? You're thinking of before we met aren't you?"  
Seto sighed and rested his chin on the top of Augustin's head, "Can you blame me? All of those things happened to you and I couldn't stop them." He traced his fingers along the leather and silver collar the smaller one wore around his neck now. Seto wore an identical collar to show that they belonged to each other. Augustin had wanted the collar to show he was uke, but Seto had gotten a second one to show the same thing. The vampire was so used to being uke for Sephiroth, it was hard for Seto to convince him to be seme sometimes. Augustin's pale hands moved to Seto's hair, emitting a purring noise from his throat.  
"Perhaps you should think more of the present instead of the past. You shouldn't feel sorry for me because I'm with you now. I never belonged to Sephiroth, no matter how much he wanted it. I belong to you and only you my dear Seto."  
The two were locked in a kiss once more, hands passing over bodies that were pressed against each other, begging for more contact.  
"Seto," Augustin said as he broke the passionate kiss.  
Seto just stood there looking into Augustin's greenish blue eyes, "Augustin-kun. What is it?"  
"Do you love me?" Augustin spoke only above a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear him.  
"Of course I do," he replied as he put his hand upon his face to show his love to the red-haired vampire.  
"Then prove it," Augustin said as he took the hand that was placed upon his face and put it oh his chest so Seto could feel how hard his heart was pounding.  
Seto didn't need to reply to the plee he just did as he was told. He began to unbutton his shirt as Augustin stared at him.  
"S-Seto-kun?"  
"Hai?"  
Augustin pressed his lips against Seto's, "Please. Be gentle."  
"I always am, now am I going to be the only who's going to have their clothes off." Seto said with a chuckle.   
Augustin quickly blushed and began removing his own shirt until it was tossed off into another part of the room to be forgotten. Seto smiled and did the same with his own shirt, sending it flying off into the same area where Augustin's shirt had landed. They both started having troubles undoing their own belts that they helped each other.  
"What the hell is wrong with you're belt?" Seto cried as he struggled to get Augustin's pants off.  
"Well if you keep doing what you're doing your never going to get them off!" as he grasped Seto's hands and undid the belt himself.  
"You hands are quite talented." Seto said as he blushed.  
"There more talented than you may know." Augustin replied as he allowed his hands to roam freely over Seto's bare chest. Pale fingers brushed over Augustin's nipples, eliciting a moan from the red-head's lips. Lips brushed against bare skin, causing moans and panting to come from both men.  
"S-Seto. Why do you torment me like this?" Augustin whined between gasps.  
***********************************  
Augustin had his arms tied to the bedposts of the headboard, the ropes digging into his skin. Sephiroth grinned, the beautiful creature was at his mercy and Augustin never put up a fight. The fiery haired vampire twisted under Sephiroth's grasp, whimpering when a hand struck him across the face.  
"Stop struggling, you know you want this," Sephiroth ground his hips into Augustin, making the vampire cry out.   
"S-Sephiroth, why do you torment me so? Why do bring this burden upon me? What if Seto were to find out, what then? Would you torment him as well."  
Sephiroth returned Augustin's questions with yet another slap across the face, "What have I told you about speaking?! Why would anyone even care about what happens to you? It soothes me to see you so powerless against me. To have another would be sheer bliss, but I wouldn't want you to feel jealous."   
The silver-haired one kissed Augustin once more, taking a whip from the table beside the bed. The sharp sting of wounds being created or reopened awoke Augustin from the happiness that he experienced from Sephiroth's kiss. A piercing scream rang throughout the hallway where their room was. Seto stood outside the door, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Augustin. I wish I could help you. I wish I could stop your pain. I want to help you, but I'm too weak."  
**********************  
Seto shook his head, he had to stop remembering these evil things from the past.  
"Seto-kun? Something wrong?" Augustin had a worried look speard across his face as he looked at his lover.  
Seto allowed an evil grin to spread across his face, pushing Augustin down onto the bed and using his body to keep the vampire down.  
"Nothing's wrong Augustin. I'm perfectly fine," Seto quickly removed their pants and threw into another part of the room.  
"S-Seto! Y-you're scaring me! What's going on? Please tell me..."  
Seto pushed Augustin's face to the side, not wanting to look the other man in the eyes, "Quiet! I don't want to hear you speak!"  
Augustin was to afraid that if he struggled, Seto might begin to hurt him. So he lay their still as tears began to flow down his face.  
Seto began to move down Augustin's body heading towards the hard shaft that was underneath him. He kept his hand on Augustin's face so he couldn't turn on him and begin to bite him. He began to move his hand towards the arousal and beginning to stroke the arousal, starting off slow then going faster continuously making Augustin scream.  
"S-S- SETO!!!" He screamed, causing his seed to spill over Seto's hand and his inner thighs.  
Seto slowly licked up the mess caused by his lover, relishing in the taste of Augustin.  
********************************  
Sephiroth gazed at the bloody wounds, he then felt a thirst for more. He threw his body upon Augustin, licking up the blood that dripped from the wounds, as Augustin layed there helpless.  
"Why do you fight it Augustin, relinquish in it." Sephiroth said as he lunged for Augustin's shaft. He could bare it no longer, wanting the taste that he once tasted before. Wrapping his hand around the base of Augustin's member, he quickly took the vampire into his mouth.   
Augustin arched back, running his fingers through Sephiroth's mane of Silver hair.  
"Ah! S-Sephiroth! I-I'm going to-"  
Sephiroth wrapped his tongue around Augustin's erection, lapping every bit of precum that spilled from the erect penis waiting for release.   
"S-SEPHIROTH!!!" Augustin soon let a scream of pleasure as he let himself climax within Sephiroth awaiting mouth.   
Sephiroth drank up every bit of semen that spilled from his lover. Light Aqua looked into eyes of Emerald and Sapphire.   
"Did you enjoy that?" Sephiroth asked, a smile playing across his lips.  
Augustin nodded meekly, wanting to release his arms from their bindings so they could hold Sephiroth in an warm embrace, "Sepiroth. I love you."  
Seto slid down the wall, not wanting to believe what he had heard. Augustin loved Sephiroth and not him, his worst fears had come true. Placing his head in his hands, Seto began to cry.  
********************  
Seto became even more furious as he remembered those words coming from his lover's mouth, "I love you Sephiroth." Seto began to repeat the words in his head over and over as he scrapped his nails along Augustin's body. He then began to kiss Augustin furiously, bruising the vampire's lips. Seto then became so angry that he bit down against Augustin's lips, relishing in the cry from that came from Augustin.  
"SETO! What's wrong with you? You're hurting me! Get off of me Seto!" Augustin began to plead as he started to push against the brunette's body with all his might, but he couldn't get Seto off, the brunette was too strong against his weak and tired body.  
"Why did you say that name? Why did you say anything?" Seto's emotions were getting the better of him as he ground hips into Augustin, causing the vampire to cry out.  
"Am I not good enough for you? That you have to think about him?"  
"S-Seto. What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" A slap across the face was Seto's only reply.  
"Get out," Seto said harshly as he turned away from Augustin's pleading eyes.  
"Seto?"   
"Out!" Seto climbed off of Ausgustin and threw the vampire his clothes, not wanting to look at the face of the one he loved so much.   
Augustin quickly pulled on his clothes and ran out of the room, out of the Kaiba Mansion and away from Seto. Blood tears slid down his cheeks, washed away by the rain.  
"I don't love him. He's just like Sephiroth. I'm only reliving my last mistake." His breath became ragged as he continued running towards one of the houses where he knew his friends were.   
Seto looked out his window as he watched the figure of Augustin disappear in the rain. Placing a hand on his face to hide the tears he was shedding, Seto whispered, "What have I done?"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Kyou: How pitiful!!  
Leo: *wiping the tears from her eyes* it's so beautiful!! Poor Augustin,how cruel!! *Kyou turned in to his normal self and huggled Leo*  
Lunara: @.@ *is still laying there*  
Ayame: *returns to his normal form* Anyone want to get me some clothes? *pokes Lunara* Is she dead?  
Luanra: *drools* @.@  
Ayame: Okay she's alive. Well people read and review. Luanra and Leo need the self-esteem. 


End file.
